friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LadyNoir 1/Fanfic Biedronka/Marinette X Czarny Kot/Adrien rozdział 6
J-jak to przeprowadzamy się!? Ja nigdzie się z Paryża nie ruszę.-odrzekła buntowniczo, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Rodzice dziewczyny wymienili się zdziwionymi spojrzeniami. -Marinette, o czym ty mówisz? -Jak to „O czym”? O tej przeprowadzce! Ja nie chce opuszczać Paryża! -Marinette, my nie opuszczamy Paryża, wiesz że to tu spotkałem twoja matkę, tu się w sobie zakochaliśmy. To tu wzięliśmy ślub i to tu przyszłaś na świat. Zbyt mocno kochamy to miejsce by z niego wyjeżdżać oraz wiemy jak ty bardzo kochasz to miasto, więc chcemy Ci uświadomić że tylko przenosimy się do innej dzielnicy. Jest to o wiele lepsza lokalizacja niż ta... -Czyli nie wyjeżdżamy z Paryża, nie muszę odchodzić ze szkoły? -Oczywiście że nie. Choć będziesz miała kawałek do szkoły, to Ci dobrze zrobi. Dziewczyna rzuciła się rodzicom na szyję. Po tym popędziła do pokoju, po drodze rodzice jej powiedzieli że maja miesiąc jeszcze do niej, do tego czasu, muszą sprzedać wszystkie wypieki oraz spakować cały dom. No właśnie co będzie z ich piekarnią? Mari zbiegła na dół by dopytać się rodziców o szczegóły. -Mamo, a co będzie teraz z piekarnią? -Na przeciwko naszego domu będzie. -A gdzie my w ogólnie się przeprowadzamy? Wiem że w inną cześć Paryża, ale dokładnie gdzie? -Kochanie, to niespodzianka. Spokojnie spodoba Ci się to miejsce.-uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo kobieta. Mari już niczym więcej nie chciała męczyć rodziców, więc poszła do swojego pokoju. Z braku zajęcia zaczęła odrabiać pracę domową, jednak ostatnio strasznie szybko odrabiała zadane pracę. Kiedy popatrzyła na zegarek okazało się że jest dopiero 15:30, westchnęła ciężko i położyła się na łóżku, po drodze biorąc telefon i słuchawki. Nie chciała teraz Aly mówić o przeprowadzce, sama musiała ochłonąć, jednak czuła ogromną ulgę, że zostaje w Paryżu. Włączyła swoją ulubioną play listę i zamknęła oczy. Kiedy w końcu otworzyła zorientowała się że już jest 20:00 i wypadało by coś zjeść, zeszła na dół do kuchni, by przygotować coś sobie do jedzenia. Po posiłku zabrała swoje rzeczy i poszła się myć, nie mając pojęcia że w jej pokoju jest ktoś jeszcze. ~Kilka minut wcześniej.~ Kot chciał nadrobić dzień, w którym nie pojawiła się u Marinette. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, zajrzał przez okno, ku jego zdziwieniu, dziewczyna leżała na łóżku i słuchała muzyki. Nagle wpadł na szatański pomysł, skoro jego księżniczka leży i wyglądała jakby spała, to dlaczego by jej nie obudzić jak prawdziwą księżniczkę? Co z tego że mamy XXI wiek? Z chytrym uśmiechem na twarzy, cicho wszedł przez taras. Chłopak skradał się do dziewczyny niczym partyzant (ze spalonego lasu, czyli skakał na palcach mając nadzieje że go nie usłyszy xD). Nagle dziewczyna zaczęła otwierać oczy, blondyn pod wpływem impulsu i barku pomysłów walnął się plackiem na podłodze, udając dywan. Mari jakimś cudem go nie zauważyła i zeszła na dół. Kot miał chwilę, by znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę, jednak nie było mu to do końca dane bo dziewczyna szybko wróciła, więc wślizgnął się pod łóżko. Po kilku minutach usłyszał jak czarna idzie prawdopodobnie do łazienki . Wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki, zaczął rozglądać po pokoju, oczywiście to co wpadło mu w oko to były jego zdjęcia, ale szybko zrezygnował z ich oglądanie wiedząc, że dla jego koleżanki znaczą tyle co inspiracja. Ponownie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, było widać że dziewczyna kocha modę, wszędzie były porozwieszane jakieś projekty, a w rogu pokoju stał manekin przykryty białym materiałem, co wskazywało, że jest w trakcie realizacji projektu. Już miał ściągnąć materiał, kiedy drzwi od łazienki się otworzyły, a w nich stanęła Marinette. -Co ty tu robisz? Odsuń się od tego. -Oj, witaj Księżniczko. Już się umyłaś. -Jak widać. Odsuń się od manekina. -Mari, powiedz że projektujesz jakiś strój dla mnie.-powiedział pokazując stan swojego uzębienia. -W twoich snach, Kiciusiu. -Hmmm... Ja o czym, albo kim innym śnię.-powiedział uśmiechając się flirciarsko. -O nie, nie będzie powtórki z rozrywki. -Masz rację, nie będzie, bo tym razem mi nie uciekniesz. -mówiąc to przygwoździł ją do ściany. Niebieskooka była zdezorientowana całą sytuacją. -Widzisz? Odkryłem twój słaby punkt. Teraz mi już się nie wywiniesz.-kiedy to wyszeptał, lekko pocałował jej ucho, przeszedł ją dreszcz. -Widzę jak na mnie reagujesz, widziałem to od naszego pierwszego spotkania. -Czarny Kocie... Ja... -Ciii... Nic już nie mów.-chciał złożyć na jej ustach pocałunek, jednak ona odwróciła głowę. -Ja... Ja kocham kogoś innego.-powiedział to z dużym trudem. -Kim on jest?-powiedział ponurym głosem, puszczając jej nadgarstki.-Czy ty i on, jesteście razem? -Nie. -Czy w ogóle wie o tym że coś do niego czujesz? -Nie, pewnie mnie ma za idiotkę. -Dlaczego tak mówisz? -Ponieważ ją jestem, tak się przy nim zachowuję.-usłyszała chichot chłopaka. -Skąd ja to znam? Robi się coś, albo mówi czego nigdy w życiu by się nie zrobiło. -Och tak. -Wiesz, mogę Ci pomóc z twoim kochasiem, a ty mogłabyś mi pomóc z Biedronsią. -Ty mi z chłopakiem nie, ale ja tobie z Biedronka może.-twarz blondyna od razu się rozpromieniła. -Czarny Kocie, powiedz mi jedno. Czy do każdej dziewczyny zarywasz? -Nie, tylko do Ciebie i do Lady. -Nie rozumiem tego, dlaczego mówisz jednej że ja kochasz, a drugiej że również ją kochasz? -Bo to są uczucia, Księżniczko, coś czego prawię nie da się ogarnąć. Ale spokojnie niedługo wszystko się ułoży.-pogłaskał ja po policzku i wyskoczył przez okno. Po raz pierwszy dziewczyna nie była zdenerwowana po jago wizycie, postanowiła położyć się spać, by nie zaspać do szkoły. ~Następnego dnia.~ Mari weszła do klasy, było tylko kilka osób, jednak nie było ani Aly, ani Nina, ani Adriena. Usiadła na swoim miejscu czekając na znajomych, oczywiście nie obeszło się bez złośliwych komentarz Chloe. Po kilku minutach przyszła cała trójka, zdziwiona była tym że dziewczyna tak wcześnie przyszła do szkoły. -Hej Mari co Ci się stało? Chyba jeszcze nigdy tak wcześnie nie byłaś w szkole.-Czarnowłosa zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi. -Nic, ale Aly'a muszę ci coś powiedzieć. -O czym? -Ja... Przeprowadzam się.-Aly'a zamarła patrząc się na przyjaciółkę. -Żartujesz sobie, prawda? -Nie. -Gdzie?-zapytała się płaczliwym głosem, niestety usłyszał to Nino. -Kochanie, co się dzieje? -Mari... Ona się przeprowadza.-na to zdanie jak na komendę odwrócił się Adrien. -Prowadzacie się?! Gdzie? Co będzie z waszą piekarnią?-Marinette, poczuła jak pod powiekami zbierają jej się łzy, czyżby jemu zależało tylko na jej piekarni? -Aly'a, my nie wynosimy się z Paryża. My tu zostajemy tylko adres zmienimy. To wszystko. -N-naprawdę?-zapytała się przytulając przyjaciółkę. -Tak, za miesiąc to będzie, a co do piekarni to będzie dalej prowadzona tylko że w innym miejscu. Aly'a posłała modelowi spojrzenie, które mogło by zabijać. Takie samo dostał od Nina. Pierwsze 3 lekcje upłynęły spokojnie, jednak na przerwie Aly'a odciągnęła chłopaka na bok. -Co to miało być? Wiesz jak Mari się teraz czuję? Jakby była dla Ciebie tylko przedmiotem. -Wiem, palnąłem głupotę, dlatego chce teraz iść i ją przeprosić. -Żartujesz sobie, z pustymi rękoma. Lepiej teraz do niej nie idź, tylko zamów jakieś kwiaty i wtedy do niej idź. -Ale jakie ona lubi najbardziej? -Eh... Róże herbaciane. Chłopak od razu wybrał numer do asystentki ojca, by zamówiła i przy niosła mu bukiet, niestety mógł go dać dopiero po lekcjach Zadzwonił dzwonek, skierował się do sali. Usiadł na swoim miejscu, teraz mieli biologię, nagle na jego ławce pojawił się samolocik. Rozłożył go i to co zobaczył spowodowało że poczuł mocne ukucie w sercu. Na kartce był rysunek ukazujący śmiejąca się Marinette, a w dolnym prawym rogu był dopisek „Dla najpiękniejszej, od Nathaniela”. Ścisnął kartkę, a jego dłoń niebezpiecznie zadrżała. Odwrócił się w stronę rudzielca i posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, co nie uszło uwadze Nina i Aly. -Hej, Adrien co tam ściskasz?-wyrwał mu kartkę, kiedy na nią spojrzał na jego twarzy malowało się zdziwienie. -Adrien czy mi się wydaję czy Nathaniel podrywa Mari? -Nie.-warknął. Aly'a, która do tej pory nie wiedziała o co konkretnie chodzi, wyrywa karteczkę, swojemu chłopakowi, reakcja prawie że identyczna. Następnie pokazała go przyjaciółce. -Widzisz Mari? Masz wielbiciela.-powiedziała podkreślając ostatnie słowo. Adrien robił się powoli ze złości czerwony. Sam nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Później dostał liścik, który był przeznaczony dla niego „''Odpuść sobie Marinette, ona jest moja!”'' Nathaniel Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech na uspokojenie, nie może dać się sprowokować. Reszta lekcji upłynęła spokojnie, Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmujący koniec ostatniej lekcji, modle wybiegł z sali. Przed szkołą stała jego limuzyna, otworzył drzwi, na tylnym siedzeniu leżały kwiaty. Wziął go i czekał na dziewczynę. Po 5 minutach wyszła razem z Aly'ą, blondyn podbiegł do niej. -Mari... Ja chciałem Cię przeprosić za to, co powiedziałem, zachowałem się jak ostatni głupek, debil. Proszę przyjmij te kwiaty.-podał jej bukiet. Dziewczyna nie mogła wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nie pokazywała przecież jak bardzo uraził ją tymi słowami, a jednak się wszystkiego domyślił i to naprawił, przybliżyła nos do roślin natychmiast otoczyła ją słodka woń. -Dziękuję... Nie ma sprawy wiem że nie kolegujesz się ze mną tylko za interes moich rodziców. Skąd widziałeś że to są moje ulubione kwiaty? -Intuicja.-Aly'a wymownie wywróciła oczami, jednak Czarna uśmiechnęła się do niego, tylko że nie tak sztucznie ja zawsze, tym razem był to uroczy, nieśmiały uśmiech, pełen wdzięczności. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania